Carnaval
by Eduarda D
Summary: Eles jamais pensaram em se reencontrar. Um dia pode mudar o passado?


**Carnaval**

**

* * *

**Ah, Carnaval...

Doce e feliz Carnaval.

Risadas, bebidas, músicas, danças, flertes, lábios, beijos, faces, máscaras...

Ah, máscaras... se não fossem por vocês, poderia eu enfrentar o Carnaval em Veneza?

Bares, boates, cafés, salões, casas, ruas lotadas por pessoas mascaradas...

Amargo e triste Carnaval.

Ah, Carnaval...

* * *

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Estava difícil respirar com aquele espartilho tão apertado. Alisei o vestido de época mais uma vez, sentindo-me uma verdadeira princesa. Oh, mas de verdadeira não tenho nada.. afinal, é só Carnaval. E ele representa o fingir, o iludir, a fantasia.

Carnaval é surreal.

Nasceu com esse propósito. Os nobres de Veneza o praticavam para poder ser em um dia meras pessoas, sem seus títulos e obrigações. Queriam _ser outros_ por um dia.

E neste momento, eu adoraria ser uma princesa.

"Você está pronta?"

Ouvi a voz de Sango logo atrás de mim.

"Só falta a máscara." - respondi sem desviar os olhos da janela.

Lá fora a festa já estava alta e todos, sem exceção, participavam. Brindavam por uma fantasia e sorriam para outras ilusões.

Quero iludir-me por um dia.

Quero fingir ser quem não sou por um dia.

Quero enganar outras personagens por um dia.

Serei uma farsa por um dia.

Desisti de observar os outros e virei-me para minha melhor amiga.

Sango já estava pronta. E linda. Seu vestido preto moldava seu corpo. O espartilho apertava seu colo, deixando-o mais volumoso e sua saia não tão rodada tinha uma fenda lateral. O corte do decote não era exatamente quadrado, moldando as curvas de seu colo. As mangas possuíam detalhes em dourado e na cintura, uma fita vermelha foi amarrada, dando um charme a mais. Seu cabelo estava solto e cacheado. Mas o que me chamou atenção foi a máscara: vermelha, mas com detalhes dourados em pretos em torno dos olhos, e na sua lateral haviam penas vermelhas e laços pretos. E por fim, seus lábios estavam vermelho.

Uma legítima cortesã do século XVII.

"Como estou?" - ela perguntou, vendo que eu a analisava.

"Linda. Se você não conseguir nenhum homem esta noite, nunca mais acredito no sexo oposto!" - brinquei, fazendo-a corar.

"Se arrume logo! Quero chegar nesse baile o quanto antes!"

Sorri, pegando a minha máscara que estava em cima da cama e dirigi-me para a frente do espelho. Coloquei-a sem dificuldade e pude, finalmente, reparar como eu parecia uma princesa de quatro séculos atrás.

Meu vestido verde possuía detalhes em dourado. O espartilho tinha o mesmo formato que o de Sango, mas o colo era um pouco mais fechado. A saia extremamente rodada devido as milhares de camadas. Eu não tinha mangas, por isso usava luvas bege, que combinavam com as camadas inferiores da saia que apareciam. Meu cabelo também estava solto, mas pouco ondulado e repicado. Olhei para meu rosto, vendo-o coberto por uma máscara bege com detalhes em dourado e com um laço verde na lateral. Sorri, sentindo a velha Kagome ir embora e uma nova surgir. Uma nova que duraria apenas vinte e quatro horas até a antiga voltar e acabar com a ilusão.

Sorri para mim mesma, percebendo que meus olhos azuis contrastavam com a máscara, deixando-os mais intensos.

"E como estou?" - perguntei, rodando para ela.

"Linda linda! Como se fosse da realeza!" - ri, satisfeita.

É, realeza.

"Vamos então!" - disse, vendo-a assentir e sair do quarto. A segui e fechei a porta deixando para trás a minha vida de verdade.

As ruas estavam ainda piores do que eu imaginava. Não conseguia acreditar que estava mais lotada do que eu enxergava da janela. Diversas vezes fui empurrada e quase perdi-me de Sango, que por já estar acostumada com a festa, ria da situação.

Não era a primeira vez dela no Carnaval de Veneza. Seus pais sempre a traziam com seu irmão mais novo, entretanto, com o passar dos anos, o casal cansou de multidões e Kohaku se desinteressou. Entretanto, ela continuava vindo, todos os anos, sempre com uma turma diferente, e me convidava a todos, mas eu sempre recusava. Até esse. Problemas pessoais me fizeram aceitar o convite.

"Não vamos demorar muito para chegar!" - ela gritou, puxando-me pela mão e arrastando-me pelas ruas.

"Senhoritas, para onde vão?" - um ser gritou, mas não demos a menor atenção.

Paramos em uma praça, repleta de outros mascarados. Uma orquestra tocava ao fundo, sobre um palco montado para o festival. Na pista, vários casais entravam no clima da época e dançavam daquela maneira estranha e antiga. Eu poderia jurar que estava vivendo um daqueles filmes sobre os séculos passados.

Tamanha perfeição.

Magico. Tudo era mágico.

De repente uma melodia muito conhecida por mim começou a tocar.

Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven, que eu tocava tão bem no piano.

Sorri para Sango, sabendo que ela entendia minha felicidade.

"A senhoria me daria a honra desta dança?" - um homem perguntou para Sango, fazendo uma reverência exagerada que lhe fez corar. Tive a leve impressão de que eles já se conheciam.

"Miroku, deixe de besteiras." - ela falou se fingindo de brava, mas sorrindo discretamente.

"Ora, Sangozinha, uma dama como você merece toda a cortesia do mundo." - ele voltou a dizer, dessa vez não mais curvado. Pude, então reparar na sua fantasia.

Não havia muita graça nela. Ele vestia-se como um monge, porém suas vestes eram azuis. A máscara dourada cobria todo o rosto, exceto os olhos que eram azuis. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

"Não me chame de Sangozinha."

Revirei os olhos. Ainda bem que a música é longa, assim eles poderiam dançar por alguns minutos mesmo discutindo. Suspirei, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para a pista de dança, observando os casais rindo e se divertindo.

"Sabe, eles não vão conseguir parar de discutir nos próximos minutos." - uma voz falou ao meu lado. E não tive como deixar de notar que a tal voz era incrivelmente rouca e sexy.

Virei-me para o dono da voz, encontrando um homem alto, com uma fantasia de nobre clássico. Calças pretas e colete preto sobre uma camisa branca. E um sobretudo preto também. Seus cabelos eram prateados, indicando que era não era humano, talvez um youkai ou um hannyou. Cabelos, estes, que estavam presos em um rabo por uma fita negra. A máscara possuía o nariz longo, como de tucano, porém era branca com detalhes em dourado. Na cabeça usava um chapéu de três abas também preto, entretanto, seus olhos dourados fizeram-me prender a respiração. Os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto.

"Tenho certeza que não." - respondi, pedindo aos céus que ele me chamasse para dançar.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, ouvindo as vozes do casal que ainda discutia misturados a bagunça de todo o festival.

"Você é, hmm, amigo de Sango?" - perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Sou amigo de infância dela."

Então, Sango tinha um amigo de infância muito gato e nunca tinha me apresentado ele? Que grande amiga da onça ela é! Ainda mais sabendo de tudo o que passei nas mãos daquele canalha do Kouga, ela nunca me apresentou esse aqui? Ah, ela ouviria poucas e boas de mim mais tarde.

"Você gostaria de dançar?" - ouvi sua voz rouca perguntar-me.

Sorri. Céus, obrigada por atenderem minhas preces!

"Eu adoraria." - respondi não demonstrando muita empolgação.

Ele sorriu e ofereceu-me o braço para que eu o acompanhasse.

Caminhamos juntos e em silêncio até a pista de dança, onde a música era bem mais nítida de ouvir do que de onde estávamos.

Ele parou em minha frente, curvando-se e estendendo sua mão, convidando-me para dançar como faziam antigamente. Ri, segurando sua mão.

Foi impossível não deixar de sentir um choque elétrico quando nossas mãos se tocaram, e tive a sensação de que ele havia notado que eu tinha me arrepiado quando colocou sua outra mão na minha cintura, juntando nossos corpos.

"Você é o que de Sango?" - o ouvi perguntar enquanto girava-me e depois puxava-me de volta para seus braços.

"Melhor amiga."

A sensação de ter seus braços em minha volta foi de segurança. Uma segurança nunca sentida antes. Eu sentia que poderia passar o resto de minha vida em seus braços que me sentiria protegida como nunca fui.

"Como eu nunca fiquei sabendo de você?"

Faço a mesma pergunta, caro estranho. Por que Sango nunca me falou que te tinha como amigo?

"Acho que isso só ela poderá responder."

Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas eu estava começando a desconfiar que já o conhecia de algum lugar, provavelmente Sango não fosse tão má amiga assim. Mas eu certamente me lembraria de alguém como ele, não? Certamente que sim.

Senti sua mão apertar minha cintura, fazendo-me olhá-lo.

Seus lábios tinham um sorriso de canto, e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira estranha. Ele parecia saber de alguma coisa que eu não sabia.

Mais uma vez fui girada e dessa vez quando voltei para seus braços, ele me inclinou para trás, inclinando seu corpo sobre o meu. Seus olhos brilharam mais ainda quando encontraram os meus.

Para mim, foi neste momento que o mundo congelou. Foi este o momento onde só eu e o misterioso amigo de Sango existia.

Senti meu coração bater rápido, como se fosse explodir dentro de meu peito. Quis tirar sua máscara para poder beijá-lo, mas quando fiz menção de tocar seu rosto, ele puxou-me de volta para cima, voltando a conduzir, dessa vez um pouco mais rápido devido a aceleração da música. Não sei como conseguimos entrar em tamanha sincronia para a dança, parecia que tínhamos ensaiado anos para isso. Nossos corpos se encaixavam e se entendiam perfeitamente.

Quando a música foi acabando e tornando-se mais lenta, nossos passos acompanharam. Voltando a acelerar nos últimos segundos. Paramos, enfim, quando terminou a melodia.

Minha respiração estava rápida e descompassada, mas eu me sentia bem, muito bem. Reparei que tinha se formado um círculo a nossa volta, mas quando isso tinha acontecido? Agora todos nos aplaudiam.

"Eu preciso descansar." - falei, saindo do meio daquelas pessoas e encostando-me em uma árvore mais afastada. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o vento no rosto, e tentando acalmar todo o meu corpo que tremia só de lembrar dos movimentos precisos e certeiros dele.

"Você está bem?" - abri os olhos, vendo-o a minha frente. Seus lábios continham ainda aquele sorriso, mas seus olhos demonstravam certa preocupação.

"Estou sim, só preciso recuperar o fôlego."

Ele assentiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e observando a multidão a nossa volta.

Novamente, tive a estranha sensação de já conhecê-lo. Aqueles cabelos não me eram estranhos.

"Vocês dois deram um ótimo show ali." - ouvi a voz de Sango, e logo ela estava parada ao meu lado, acompanhada do tal Miroku.

"Não foi nada." - falei, ouvindo agora uma melodia alegre começar.

"Inuyasha, não sabia que você dançava tão bem!" - Miroku falou.

Inuyasha.

Pisquei.

Inuyasha?

Pisquei de novo, corando.

**Inuyasha**!

Oh, céus, era tão óbvio! Como eu não tinha o reconhecido?

Ele notou minha confusão e riu. Maldito, ele já tinha me reconhecido!

"Como vai, Kagome?" - ele falou sínico.

Oh, eu poderia matá-lo agora. Fechei os punhos e respirei fundo. Eu _realmente _poderia matá-lo.

"Vocês não sabiam quem era quem?" - Miroku perguntou, surpreso.

"Eu a reconheci enquanto dançávamos, mas pelo visto ela não tinha me reconhecido." - Inuyasha falou, ainda sorrindo.

"OH!" - Sangou levou as mãos à boca, também surpresa. - "Bem que eu estava achando estranho demais vocês dois se darem tão bem odiando-se tanto."

"Se eu soubesse que era ele, nunca tinha aceitado seu pedido para dançar." - retruquei, cruzando os braços.

"Ah, por favor, você estava implorando para que alguém te tirasse para dançar. Eu só te fiz um favor!"

"Não minta, Inuyasha! Você estava louco para se aproveitar de mim!"

"Não fui eu que quis tirar a máscara para beijar outra pessoa!" - corei, mas não consegui não evitar fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

"Eu não queria beija-lo, estrume! Queria saber quem era!" - menti, claro.

"Eu não precisei tirar sua máscara para saber que era você, fedelha!"

"E mesmo quando descobriu que a fedelha era eu, quis continuar dançando! Acho que era você que queria me beijar!" - gritei, desencostando-me da árvore e me aproximando dele.

"Não grite mulher! E eu nunca ia querer beijar esses teus lábios asquerosos!"

"Obvio que quer! Você quer repetir o que fez à quatro anos! Por que você simplesmente não consegue esquecer o meu beijo, idiota!"

"Foi o pior beijo da minha vida!"

"Não foi o que eu ouvi você dizendo para o Sesshoumaru!" - gritei, vendo-o ficar espantado com a revelação.

Arfei, assistindo Inuyasha me dar as costas e sair de perto, se perdendo na multidão. Miroku e Sango estavam um tanto chocados, e como eu não queria dar nenhuma explicação a eles, também me afastei, fazendo o caminho contrário que Inuyasha tinha feito, claro.

Eu não voltei a reencontrar nenhum dos três, e fiquei aliviada com isso. Andei por Veneza, pensando nas coisas que aconteceram não só hoje, mas há anos.

Conheci Inuyasha com onze anos, quando conheci Sango. Ele sempre teve ciúmes da minha amizade com ela e por alguma outra razão sempre me incomodava, puxando meus cabelos, fazendo-me pagar micos na frente dos outros e todas aquelas outras besteiras de crianças, mas quatro anos atrás, ele contou que ia se mudar. E na noite em que eu fiquei sabendo, por Sango, claro, eu me senti mal, como se estivesse perdendo alguém muito valioso. Na época eu não entendi o porquê dele ter aparecido em minha casa com toda aquela chuva e depois de discutirmos mais uma vez, não entendi o porque dele ter me beijado. Meu primeiro beijo, foi um beijo roubado e com um sabor de chuva e lágrimas, um sabor salgado. No dia seguinte, fui a sua casa pedir explicações, mas o encontrei conversando com Sesshoumaru e perdi a coragem, correndo de volta para o meu mundo e colocando um ponto final nessa história.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto, encostando-me nela.

O cômodo estava escuro, e da janela só adentrava a luz da rua. Aqui dentro, o silêncio me reconfortava. Tirei a máscara e a joguei para a cama, e, quando pensei em me mexer, alguém empurrou-me contra a porta. Abri a boca para gritar, mas a taparam.

"Sou eu, bruxa," - estremeci diante daquela voz, sentindo o medo desaparecer. - "Posso tirar a mão ou você vai gritar?" - o olhei séria, fazendo Inuyasha tirar sua mão de minha boca.

"Seu idiota, o que está fazendo aqui?" - falei, dando-lhe socos no peito. Quem ele acha que é?

"Quer parar, mulher?" - ele falou, segurando meus braços e com uma força incrível, os segurando sobre minha cabeça com um única mão. - "Você continua a mesma briguenta de sempre."

"E você o mesmo garotinho estúpido!"

Ele riu, mas não soltou minhas mãos.

"Kagome, eu não sou mais um garotinho." - seus olhos encaravam os meus e continham aquele brilho malicioso. Inuyasha estava incrivelmente perto de mim.

"Pode ter crescido fisicamente, mas continua uma criança." - ele não falou nada, continuou me fitando com aqueles olhos que me faziam perder a força. - "O que você está fazendo aqui? Inuyasha, qual é o seu problema afinal?"

"Você precisa aprender a ficar calada, Kagome."

Eu havia esquecido da pequena cicatriz que ele tinha na sobrancelha. Uma pequena e fina cicatriz que só pode ser vista de perto, e proximidade entre nossos rostos não era um problema mais, visto que ele já estava sem máscara. Eu tinha feito aquela cicatriz.

"O quê.."

As minhas palavras ficaram perdidas no espaço, porque eu jamais consegui concluir aquela frase. Inuyasha havia me beijado. Seus lábios faziam pressão sobre os meus e logo, não resistindo mais, abri os meus para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Eu já não era mais inexperiente no quesito beijo, e ele também parecia ter melhorado muito, porque sem dúvidas, este estava sendo o melhor beijo de minha vida. Sua mão pressionava minha cintura, enquanto que a outra continuava a segurar as minhas. Ele interrompeu o beijo e ficou me olhando com aquele maldito sorriso maroto.

Ah, mas eu não perderia de provocá-lo.

"Eu sabia que você queria me beijar." - disse, vendo-o sorrir mais.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas voltou a beijar-me.

* * *

Ah, Carnaval...

Milagroso e confuso Carnaval...

Erros, lembranças, sentimentos, danças, olhares, brigas e beijos...

Ah, mágico e misterioso Carnaval...

Capaz de colocar uma pedra no passado e erguer novas perspectivas...

Ah, desejado e _amado_ Carnaval...

* * *

**N/A: **Aloha :) Uma tentativa de oneshot. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Por causa dela, não escrevi o próximo capítulo de "A Medida do Amor" esse final de semana, mas prometo que durante a semana dois novos capítulos virão. Então, mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado e obrigada a todos que a leram. Beijos beijos e até mais.


End file.
